g1_megatransformersfandomcom-20200214-history
Megaman X
Megaman X (メガマンエックス, Megaman Ekkusu), commonly called "X" (エックス, Ekkusu), is the successor of the original Megaman and is Dr. Thomas Light's greatest creation. Throughout the series in the future, X is a Maverick Hunter who fights alongside his partners Zero and Axl in order to maintain peace and stability in the world and protect humans and Reploids alike from Maverick Reploids, Decepticons, and Unicron, though X would like nothing better than the opportunity to stop fighting. Because of his aversion to violence, X is initially ranked a B-Class Hunter, but he is eventually promoted to S-Class. X is the first robot to possess sophisticated technology and behavioral adaptation, based on the last design of Dr. Light. Dr. Cain, the scientist who found him, was never able to fully analyze X's internal systems and system code. Despite this, Cain was able to replicate X's general architecture, making X the precursor to each and every Reploid brought into production. This makes him the proverbial 'father' of the Reploids. Though X and Zero are technically not Reploids, as they are the first of their kind, they are known as Reploids to reduce confusion. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Mark Gatha (English), Takahiro Sakurai (Japanese) Being a much more mature and advanced successor of the original Megaman, X's design is a bit more detailed. Physically, he appears to be much older and taller than Megaman, appearing to be in his late teens or early twenties. His upper torso is covered by a sectioned segmented chest plate, light-colored sharp ridges on the helmet and the inclusion of a red crystal where Mega Man's square-like protrusions were. X also has a different eye color, being green instead of blue. Later since the Command Mission, X receives a major overhaul upgrade in his armor design. While it has a similar frame, it now introduces gold and orange accents to his frame and a black body instead of the familiar cyan. His armor appears less bulky and features these accents along with large red jewels on the arms and legs. Whenever running or in battle, his back generates a red energy construct that flares out to resemble a flowing tattered scarf. Gallery Personality X was designed and created by Dr. Thomas Light to be the first of a new generation of robots called Reploids - robots who could think and make their own decisions without programming limitations. Unique among all of Dr. Light's creations, X possessed incredible physical and reasoning capabilities. However, Thomas feared that it would be the humans who were immature and not ready to live together with a robot as similar to a human as X would be by the time he finished his work. Instead, Thomas wanted him to fight for the people of the future and guide them to peace and happiness. Therefore, he sealed X away into a special capsule that would test his systems in a myriad of scenarios designed to ensure that X would be able to discern right from wrong and be always willing to do the right thing. Apparently, this process would take more than 30 years, and Thomas was very old and would not live to see X leave the capsule and enter the world. He left a warning on the computer in the lab he placed the capsule in and ordered anyone that may find the capsule to not release the robot within until his testing was complete. Still, Dr. Light have also spoken with X several times during his creation. Though X fights with all his might against Sigma and his Mavericks, he is a pacifist at heart, something he might have inherited from the original Mega Man or Dr. Light. X would like nothing more than the fighting to be over, and for humans and Reploids to coexist peacefully next to each other, like his creator had always wished. He cares deeply for the victims of the war and for his friends who've fought so long with him, especially Zero, whom he regards as his best friend. Although he's constantly conflicted with the battles he must fight, he eventually begins to come to terms with it and understands that he must indeed fight for the peace he desires to be a reality. This change is best seen during the Zero series in where the relationship between the two is reversed as it is X the one who actually supports Zero and encourages him to fight when either confused or doubtful in his actions. Relationships Friends/Allies *Autobots **Optimus Prime **Hod Rod **Jazz **Warpath *Wreckers **Ultra Magnus *Dinobots **Grimlock **Swoop **Snarl **Sludge **Slug *other Autobots *Maverick Hunters **Signas **Zero **Axel Family *Thomas Light (creator) *Megaman (Robot Master counterpart) Neutral Rivals Enemies *Decepticons *Scraplets *Mavericks **Sigma **Vile Weapons & Abilities Weaknesses History X's creation by the hands of Thomas Light began at some point during the later days, specifically, sometime after the defeat of Dr. Wily and during the war between the Autobots and Decepticons but no exact dates were given. He was created with a unique system that allowed him to think, feel and act completely on his own. However, fearing that the world wasn't ready for him, Light sealed him away in a capsule that would test the reliability of his circuits to prove his maturity. Unfortunately, the system tests would take approximately 30 years to complete; Light knew he was going to pass away before then, and he had no successor to continue his work after him. With this in mind, he recorded a warning addressed to any future benefactors to not open the capsule until the tests were completed. On September 18 20XX, during the Battle of Autobot City, Mega Man X was sealed away. The sleeping robot eventually passed all tests the capsule had prepared for him and he was found in the year 21XX (possibly in the year 2114 or later, according to the log of Cain's PC in the opening of Mega Man X, 100 years after X was sealed by Dr. Light) by scientist Dr. Cain. Cain, not being an expert in robotics, was baffled by the design specifications Light had included on the computer as even a century later they were ahead of anything the world had ever seen. From these specifications and with the help of X, Cain began developing his own version of next-generation robots, which came to be known as Reploids. However, the Reploids never received the same ethical testing as X. Apparently because of this oversight, over time more and more Reploids began to act strange and, eventually, become violent against humans and even other Reploids. These Reploids were deemed "Maverick" and, as incidents of Reploids going Maverick increased, the human government decided to found a department which was supposed to deal with the Mavericks, the Maverick Hunters. Feeling responsible for this situation, X joined the Maverick Hunters and became part of Sigma's 17th Elite Unit. While other operatives such as Sigma and Zero were elevated to the higher classes, X remained at B-class. This was most likely due to a tendency in X to hesitate in battle instead of fully committing. This tendency caused other Maverick Hunters, such as Vile, to look down on X as weak. It has been noted, however, that X has "limitless potential" should he choose to access it, and that Sigma, Zero, and Dr. Cain have all seen his potential from the beginning. Synopsis Trivia Category:Reploids Category:Robots Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Maverick Hunters Category:Male Reploids